Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki
Welcome to the Minecraft Pocket Edition Wiki All you need to know to become the ultimate Minecrafting pro. Welcome! This will contain just about as much as you can possibly learn about minecraft pocket edition! Survival techniques, the nether reactor core, supplies, and how to be the ultimate pro! We will be continuing to add stuff as the updates come, so keep an eye out! We are always looking for info, so feel free to help add and edit this page! Comment or post any info about new updates, or topics not covered! This photo is just from when I played a multiplayer game on my main world, Santa Claus. Weird name, but epic place. Decked out with farms, and an obsidian castle! Anyhow, post some blog posts, talk on the forums, browse. We are going to keep adding stuff and getting more experience. If you are checking this page for info because you are new, hey, chill out. We got the deets(info). Beginner's Basic Guide to Minecraft PE Excerpt(iTouch Apple Store version) Minecraft is in two main versions. The pc version(more detail) and the pocket edition, for the go. There is a third, which is the xbox game, but, whatever. If you wanna know about the pc version, sorry, wrong place. The pocket edition is not as complex as the pc version, and doesn't have as much detail, but MOJANG is working on it. In some ways, the PE version is easier to operate because when crafting(making more complex items), there are the options to craft. In the pc version, you have to know the "recipe" and drag the items. Some recipes are the same, and pocket edition may be easier to operate. There are options for peaceful mode, which there are no hostile mobs, which are the monsters you fight mostly at night. With peaceful mode off, hostile mobs can maul you in the night so beware. Beginners may want to develope their bases and gather more supplies to fight. One reason for this is that when you die, your supplies are dropped in the area you died. You will respawn, but not necessarily close to the dropped items. As you progress, you will craft more items and expand your base. I(minecraftersclub) personally believe the key to being a minecraft pro is to get a good start. When you begin, create a base. Some good advice is that since you have no supplies, dig into the side of a hill. One good thing is that you collect dirt. Find some trees and use your hands to gain wood. Create planks and look for animals like sheep, for wool. If you are not on peaceful then look for spiders, which may be more convenient than sheep. Spiders don't always drop wool, but scroll through what you can craft, and if you have enough string, you can get wool. With the wooden planks, make sure you craft a crafting table to craft more complex things. With the wood and wool, you can make a bed to sleep. With the wood, craft sticks. Excerpt. For more info look at ''Survivng in Minecraft Beginner's Guide ''or live your minecraftian life. So, on your first day when you first start out, look for wood( trees) and mine a couple of blocks. When you have a decent amount, then go to your crafting second( go in inventory in the right most button of the hot bar with 3 dots in it and click craft in the top left hand corner) and craft only SOME into wooden planks. When you have enough, start by making a crafting table in crafting and place it. Then you should craft some sticks and make a few wooden tools like a pickax, then go through you world and look for coal. If you do find some, mine it and collect it, then go back and craft some torches in the tools section. If you can't find any, first dig out your shelter( I suggest a temporary cave ) and collect the cobblestone. Then go to your crafting table and craft a furnace. You can burn wood in the furnace to make charcoal, similar uses to coal. Only raw wood works, not wooden planks. You put the raw wood in the top box of the furnace and put your fuel in the bottom. Wait 10 seconds and your new smelted or cooked item will appear and click and it will go into your inventory.( this is how you smelt anything, dyes, foods, and charcoal all like that ). Then you can also make torches with charcoal. Then if night comes, start digging a bigger cave and survive the first night. If you have a bed, then you should go in there by clicking it. ( going to bed will not speed up any furnace items or anything that takes time, it only sets the time to day.) on your second day, you can get more wood and start the beginning of a mine or house or simply keep expanding your little cave. When you have too many items for your inventory, you can craft a chest to keep extra items in.( you cannot place 2 chests next to each other, only diagonals). Then, you can start a mine or a farm and have a very successful world. When you find iron, you must have a stone pickax to mine it. If you mine it with a wood, then nothing will pop up when you break it like breaking stone with your hand. Then, you must smelt the ore into iron ingot to make tools out of it. Same with diamond and gold, they must be mined with an iron pickax or harder to pick the item up. When planting melons and sugarcane, you must plant them near water( watermelon on tilled And must have a block next to the tilled dirt for the Melon to grow. Sugarcane can only planted on untilled dirt and must be right next to a water block). Melon can be obtained from the nether reactor only and break the melon block, not the seed to obtain watermelon. Do not jump on tilled dirt unless you want it to become untilled and the seed will also pop out. Sugarcane obtained from the nether cannot be crafted into books. You must place them down and break them for them to turn into regular sugarcane, or harvest the sugarcane from The stalk, a glitch they have not fixed yet. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Nether Reactor Core Category:Survivng in Minecraft